Verdad distorsionada
by emilyvedder
Summary: -¿De qué demonios hablas Sakura?, ¿Orochimaru-sama?... ¡a ese estúpido ni lo nombres, yo mismo lo maté!-¡No has matado a nadie!, ni siquiera pudiste llegar a ser shinobi!...ONE SHOT!


Que onda! después de mucho tiempo hago un one-shot y sí...es un ONE-SHOT! así es que no me digan "porfa espero la conti" o "conti conti conti", es sólo de un capítulo.

Hace mucho leí un one-shot donde todo el mundo de lo shinobis y ninjas, etc, etc era inventado por lo mismos personajes porque se habían vuelto locos. Me inspiré en ese one-shot... sin más que decir espero que lo lean, contestaré sus reviews si tienen cuenta y si no muchísimas gracias por leerlo n.n

Nos vemos!

* * *

**Verdad distorsionada**

No había luz en el cuarto, ni siquiera alguna vela o antorcha que lo iluminara. Ahí se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha sentado con una pierna flexionada y su mano derecha tocaba su cabeza, estaba en un rincón debajo de una ventana que estaba cubierta por una cortina oscura.

Se abrió una puerta que estaba frente a él y entró un poco de luz a la habitación.

-Sakura. Te he dicho miles de veces que no vengas a rogarme con que regrese a Konoha, voy a matar a todos incluyéndote y no tendré misericordia ¿me oíste?

Sakura soltó un sonoro suspiro y encendió un foco que iluminaba la habitación, la peli rosa dio un corto recorrido con su vista a la habitación se dio cuenta que no estaba sucia y todo estaba completamente ordenado. Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta sentarse en una cama que se encontraba a pocos pasos de la puerta.

Hubo un silencio por más de cinco minutos lo que parecieron una eternidad y el Uchiha habló por fin.

-¿Quién viene contigo?

-Nadie Sasuke-kun, vengo sola… como siempre.

-¿Vienes a rogarme que vuelva a Konoha de nuevo?, ó ¿vienes a decirme que el hijo que esperas es mío?

Sakura cerró los ojos haciendo su cabeza para atrás, tomó un poco de aire y recordó lo que le había dicho Tsunade acerca de contestar todas las preguntas que Sasuke hiciera no importa lo estúpidas fueran de todos modos esa era su misión.

-Vengo a rogarte que regreses a Konoha y no Sasuke-kun, no estoy embarazada –se levantó de la cama y se posicionó frente del Uchiha quien la veía con el ceño fruncido -¿Lo ves?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya habrá tiempo en renacer el clan Uchiha y si no es contigo puedo hacerlo con Karin… no ella no, no tiene buen linaje ni siquiera tiene clan. Tengo que encontrar a una kunoichi que tenga un buen linaje.

Sakura suspiró y ayudó a levantarse al Uchiha del suelo, el no quiso su ayuda…como siempre, él no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie y era demasiado arrogante para que una inútil y estúpida molestia lo ayudara a levantarse.

-Hoy estás muy hablador –Habló la peli rosa sacando unas cuantas cosas de su porta shurikens.

Sasuke no dijo nada y la miró a los ojos, ella sabía que había que darle por su lado al Uchiha así es que comenzó a hablar mientras revisaba que no tuviera alguna herida.

-Es cierto Sasuke-kun, debes encontrar a una kunoichi que tenga un buen linaje para renacer tu clan, yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para eso.

Sasuke sintió un pinchazo en el brazo y miró con odio a la peli rosa.

-No, no lo eres y nunca serás lo suficientemente buena para mí o para mi clan.

Sakura siguió inyectándole una medicina en el brazo sin contestar nada, ya se le había hecho costumbre que la tratara así Sasuke pero "Todo sea por el bien de Konoha" se repetía mentalmente.

-Si no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti, ¿por qué dejas que te examine cada que vengo?

Sasuke bajó la cabeza, en realidad no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, le había tomado cierto cariño a la peli rosa pero no lo iba a decir nunca y mucho menos para que ella se alegara, le gustaba verla sufrir y ver como contraía su cara de dolor cuando él se refería a ella como la peor escoria del mundo aunque últimamente Sakura no hacía ningún gesto significativo.

La rutina era la misma, Sakura llegaba, hablaban un poco y ella lo curaba o revisaba, muchas veces Sakura le contaba cómo era Konoha sin él y Sasuke respondía con monosílabos. El Uchiha había veces que le contaba anécdotas a Sakura que había tenido con su equipo Taka pero eran contadas esas veces. La peli rosa se quedaba un rato más y se iba para luego regresar días después. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado solo? Ni el mismo lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación, algo que jamás pasaba cuando Sakura estaba con él, la peli rosa se sobresaltó y miró con los ojos demasiado abiertos al peli azul quien tenía una expresión aturdida en el rostro.

Sakura corrió hacia la puerta mientras que Sasuke se dejó caer en la cama, ¿con quién demonios estaba hablando esa molestia?, Sasuke se había dado cuenta que la peli rosa había llegado con otra persona, ¿pero quién? A esas alturas el peli azul no podía reconocer el chakra, no sabía si era por la medicina que le había aplicado Sakura o porque realmente estaba cansado tenía varios días sin dormir y lo único que ocupaba su cabeza era su hermano Itachi y el Equipo 7.

Lloraba sin que nadie lo viera, mató a su hermano el único que lo quiso, comprendió y aparte de todo cuidó hasta su último momento de vida.

-Es hora, Tsunade-sama lo ha decidido así.

Sasuke pudo escuchar a lo lejos una voz de un hombre que no logró reconocer.

-Está bien… lo llevaré en un minuto.

La peli rosa cerró la puerta y cruzó sus brazos sentándose junto al peli azul que ahora se encontraba en la misma posición que Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿sabes desde cuándo estás aquí o en dónde estamos?

Sasuke se sorprendió por la pregunta, de hecho el tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta desde cuando estaba en esa habitación.

-Es algo confuso… desde hace algunas semanas más o menos y estamos en la guarida de Madara.

Sakura suspiró y Sasuke notó que se ponía un poco nerviosa.

-No Sasuke, estás aquí desde hace varios años…

La peli rosa dudó un momento pero se levantó de la cama y le tendió una mano al peli azul.

-Ven –Habló la peli rosa

Sasuke la siguió y ella abrió la cortina que tapaba la ventana de la habitación, hizo unos cuantos sellos y un nuevo paisaje aparecía frente a los ojos del Uchiha, tardó varios segundos en que sus ojos pudieran acostumbrarse a la luz.

A él sólo le gustaba ver el cielo en la noche por lo que sólo en ese momento abría las cortinas, el paisaje siempre era el mismo, bosque, árboles, animales… nada fuera de lo normal pero en ese momento el paisaje que tenía frente a sus ojos era totalmente diferente, era Konoha, se podía ver las cabezas talladas en piedra de los Hokages, personas caminando de un lado a otro y un día muy soleado.

-Sé que puede confundirte esto y puede que te enojes, no te culpo.

Sasuke arrugó el ceño mientras miraba lo que tenía enfrente, eso había sido un genjutsu, había vivido años, según la peli rosa, en esa habitación con un genjutsu y ¿no se había dado cuenta? , Sasuke Uchiha tenía el sharingan pudo haber notado el maldito genjutsu, era una de sus especialidades.

-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?

-No grites Sasuke, cálmate todo tiene una explicación y créeme que yo no tengo nada que ver en esto.

Sasuke golpeó la pared y el sonido hizo que vibrara la habitación, tenía bastante fuerza para romper la pared pero no le hizo nada, ni siquiera un rasguño, por el contrario empezó a sentir en su mano derecha un hormigueo y un intenso dolor. No se quejó pero Sakura se dio cuenta del daño que había ocasionado ese golpe en la mano de Sasuke.

-Déjame curarte

Sasuke aventó a Sakura con todas sus fuerzas pero lo único que ocasionó fue que ella se moviera unos milímetros.

-Sasuke, déjame curarte.

-¡No, eres una traidora! ¡Seguramente te enviaron para que yo creyera en ti y entablar "los lazos" que perdimos hace muchos años para luego matarme y entregarme con los ancianos del consejo!

Sakura apretó sus puños, estaba realmente cansada que Sasuke le hechara la culpa de todos sus problemas y más aún cuando ella sólo había seguido órdenes.

-¡Escúchame bien Sasuke!, yo no soy ninguna traidora y ¿sabes qué? Ya me cansé de ser sumisa contigo. Sólo lo hice porque en tu mundo de fantasía que te inventaste desde que murieron tus padres de lo único que hablabas era de venganza, el Equipo 7 y Orochimaru-sama.

Un momento, ¿Sakura había dicho Orochimaru-sama? Esto ya se estaba volviendo un tanto extraño.

-¿De qué demonios hablas Sakura?, ¿Orochimaru-sama?... ¡a ese estúpido ni lo nombres, yo mismo lo maté!

-¡No has matado a nadie!, ni siquiera pudiste llegar a convertirte en shinobi

Sasuke abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa ¿qué no se había logrado convertir en shinobi? De qué jodidos estaba hablando Sakura, él era uno de los criminales más buscados en todo el País del Fuego, era temido y adorado por haber matado a Orochimaru y a dos Akatsuki contando a su hermano Itachi, era el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha y podría decirse que era el protegido de Madara Uchiha, el hombre que fundó su clan.

Sakura suspiró y trató de calmarse, se acercó a Sasuke y le quitó una camisa blanca que usaba en esos momentos, ni siquiera uso su fuerza para hacerlo Sasuke estaba totalmente ido. La peli rosa hizo unos cuantos sellos y le aplicó un jutsu en el hombro izquierdo.

-Acompáñame, tengo órdenes de decirte la verdad.

Sasuke aún no salía de su asombro y logró ponerse como pudo la camisa blanca que hace unos cuantos minutos llevaba.

El peli azul se agachó para tomar su katana que estaba recargada cerca de una silla, el nunca salía sin su katana y Sakura se la arrebató de las manos.

-Es de cartón, no la vas a poder utilizar.

Sakura fijó su mirada en la de Sasuke y pudo ver duda y miedo, por lo que Sasuke le había contado él siempre traía su katana, jamás se separaba de ella así que después de meditarlo unos momentos se la entregó de nuevo.

Salieron de la habitación y ya no estaba el hombre que sintió Sasuke a través de su voz y de su chakra, si era cierto que el Uchiha no era un shinobi ¿por qué detectó el chakra de otra persona cuando Sakura entró a la habitación?

Sakura se detuvo y Sasuke la imitó, la peli rosa habló y lo miró por el rabillo de ojo.

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas Sasuke, y te las contestaré una por una pero lo mejor es salir de aquí. En realidad nunca me gustó mentirte pero… -Suspiró – Sígueme y te lo explicarán.

Después de mucho caminar entraron a una habitación que parecía ser la oficina del Hokage, ahí estaban reunidos Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, Jiraiya y Orochimaru.

-Buenos días Sasuke, ¿cómo estás? –habló Tsunade con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El peli azul no contestó, su vista vagaba entre los presentes, el mismo había asesinado a Orochimaru, ¿cómo era posible que a pesar de que mató al Tercer Hokage y haber traicionado a Konoha estuviera ahí presente con ropa de jounnin?, y lo que se le hacía más raro era que Jiraiya también estaba vestido igual.

-Lo traje como usted lo ordenó Tsunade-sama. Las pruebas que le hemos estado haciendo han resultado favorables y creo que está mejorando.

Sakura caminó hasta llegar a dónde estaba Naruto y Kakashi quienes la miraban con duda y ella respondió bajito "Estoy bien".

-Sasuke, has estado encerrado durante cinco años en esa habitación desde que tus padres murieron. Tu mente distorsionó la verdad acerca de lo que pasó ese día… creíste que Itachi había matado a tu clan pero no fue así, unos shinobis de otra aldea entraron y los mataron para poder tener el sharingan en sus manos así como pasó con el clan Hyuga. Tú hermano sigue vivo por si te lo preguntas.

Hubo un silencio molesto dónde nadie decía nada, sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones pausadas de los presentes y la respiración agitada de Sasuke.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir? –Preguntó Sasuke

-Que nunca te convertiste en shinobi, asististe a la escuela hasta el día del accidente. Conociste a Naruto un día cuando lo viste sentado en el columpio de la escuela y creíste que era tu rival, en el caso de Sakura pensaste que ella te amaba solamente porque te dio parte de su almuerzo un día.  
Ellos se convirtieron en shinobis y su sensei fue Kakashi, eran el Equipo 7 junto con Sai. Veías sus entrenamientos de lejos y tú creías estar con ellos pero no era así. Hablamos con Itachi y lo único que pudimos hacer es meterte en esa habitación para controlar tu comportamiento, creaste una verdad distorsionada, todo lo que conociste cuando eras pequeño es realidad pero lo que ha creado tu cabeza desde que te encerramos ahí es mentira, nunca ha pasado.

-Yo… yo… no entiendo que quieres decir.

-Te volviste loco en pocas palabras. –Naruto habló de pronto.

-Naruto, es un tema delicado.

-Lo sé Kakashi-sensei pero una parte de mí siente que debemos hablar Sakura-chan y yo con él…aunque por otra me da rabia que lo hayan encerrado como si fuera un animal todos estos años.

Sasuke miró a Sakura quien tenía el ceño fruncido, la imagen no tenía nada que ver con la Sakura que había creado en su mente y con la Sakura que se le presentaba para curarlo y platicar con él.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿podemos platicar con él a solas? De todos modos ya saben todos los que están aquí lo que Sasuke cree que pasó durante todo este tiempo.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza y miró a Jiraiya y Orochimaru quienes permanecían quietos observando al Uchiha.

-Déjalos ir con él, Sasuke-kun piensa que ellos son sus amigos y que mejor que ellos para explicarle su problema.

Orochimaru mostraba una cara seria mientras hablaba, a Sasuke le parecía tan extraño verlo de esa manera, el tenía otro concepto de él, o al menos su cabeza lo tenía en otro concepto.

Sakura y Naruto se acercaron a Sasuke y lo guiaron a la sala de juntas de Tsunade que se encontraba detrás de una puerta secreta en el mismo despacho del Hokage.

Naruto abrió el ventanal para dejar entrar un poco de aire y los tres tomaron asiento.

-¿Qué quieres saber Sasuke? –Preguntaba Naruto mientras tomaba una posición relajada en su asiento.

-¿Nunca me salvaste de Haku?

El rubio cerró los ojos y puso una mueca.

-Sakura-chan, ¿me recuerdas quién es Haku?

La peli rosa bufó.

-No Sasuke, jamás peleaste con nosotros y tampoco Naruto te salvó de Haku. Zabuza no existe y por lo tanto tampoco Suigetsu.

-¡Ah, ya lo recordé!, ¿Suigetsu el que describe con dientes como tiburón y cabello blanco?

-Sí, ese. Tampoco existe Jūgo o Karin, son historias que inventaste para crear tu propio mundo. Así como lo dijo Tsunade-sama, creaste una verdad distorsionada.

Sasuke meditó un poco su siguiente pregunta mientras que Naruto y Sakura veían su rostro.

-¿Cómo sentí el chakra de la otra persona que te acompañaba? –Se dirigió hacia Sakura.

-Cuando eras pequeño entrenabas con Itachi ¿lo recuerdas? –El peli azul asintió con la cabeza –Él te enseñó varias técnicas como rastreo de chakra, lanzar shurikens y algunos jutsus de tu clan. Cuando asesinaron a tus padres Itachi decidió no enseñarte más acerca de los jutsus por miedo que hicieras algo, ahí ya habían notado tu trastorno mental y bueno te encerraron cosa que a mí no me parecía lo correcto pero fue por tu bien.

-¿Por mi bien?, ¿quieres decir que estuvo bien que me encerraran sólo porque no supieron que hacer conmigo? Perdóname Sakura pero esto es una jodida estupidez.

-Lo sé Sasuke, y lo entiendo pero desde que nos pidió ayuda Tsunade-sama a Naruto y a mí nos encariñamos un poco contigo, te íbamos a visitar todos los días fingiendo que éramos un equipo así como lo inventaste en tu cabeza, con el paso del tiempo fuiste creando más y más historias hasta que de la nada dijiste que Naruto y tú habían peleado a muerte en el Valle del Fin y que habías roto los lazos que tenías con él, por eso no te visitó hasta hace poco, ¿lo recuerdas?

Naruto soltó una carcajada interrumpiendo a Sakura y ésta lo miró feo.

-¡Fue cuando me quisiste matar!, ya lo recordé. ¡Estás bien loco Sasuke!, tomaste tu katana de cartón y me dijiste que rompiste los lazos conmigo.

-No le hagas caso Sasuke, Naruto está un poco… idiota.

-¿Entonces qué pasó con el Tercero y el Cuarto?

-¡Ah mi papá!, le cedió el puesto a la vieja Tsunade pero sigue siendo jounnin de élite como mi mamá. El Tercero murió por causas naturales, nada que ver con tu fantasía de que Orochimaru lo mató y todas esas cosas locas que te inventaste.

-¿Nada es cierto entonces?, ¿ni siquiera cuando lloraste y me pediste que no me fuera y que me amabas? –Se dirigió hacia Sakura

-Bueno esa parte… -Suspiró – Tampoco fue cierta Sasuke, lo siento, sé que todo lo que creíste haber vivido no fue verdad. Es cierto que te tomé cariño pero no, no te amo.

Sasuke bajó la mirada, por una parte se sentía contento de que no tuviera fans locas que estuvieran detrás de él, Karin había sido parte de sus locuras que se inventaba y también la parte en la que Sakura le confesaba lo que sentía. Pero por otra le había tomado cierto cariño a la peli rosa, dentro de su cabeza él sentía que la única que pudiera llenar ese vacío que sintió "cuando Itachi mató a su clan"… ya no sabía que pensar, según todos toda su vida fue una completa mentira inventada por él y una locura irracionalmente que había empezado cuando unos shinobis de alguna aldea, que hasta ahora desconocía el nombre, habían matado a sus padres.

Había "vivido" la venganza y la muerte, la separación y el odio por muchos años, dentro de su cabeza, pero lo había vivido. Si quería tomar venganza de nuevo por la muerte de sus padres se iba a repetir la misma historia que creo en su mente por años y no era por algo que quisiera pasar de nuevo.

Había cosas que eran ciertas como por ejemplo la existencia de la mayoría de las personas que formaron parte fundamental en la fantasía de Sasuke pero también iba a extrañar a su antiguo equipo "Taka" o a Madara.

Pasaron varias horas dentro de la sala de conferencias del Hokage donde platicaron y aclararon las dudas que tenía Sasuke, ya no era el mismo que hablaba con Sakura o con Naruto dentro de la habitación, o más bien como el mismo Naruto la denominó, "el cuarto de locos". El peli azul cambió su forma de ser, ya no era frío, calculador o arrogante, hablaba más y dejaba que otros le enseñaran cosas del mundo ninja.

Había salido ya a Konoha, caminaba por las calles con toda normalidad, todos los aldeanos sabían que él había estado de viaje y que había regresado el más pequeño del clan Uchiha los únicos que sabían la verdad de su paradero era el Equipo 7, Itachi, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade, el resto del grupo "de los novatos" y Sai.

Sasuke a veces tenía fantasías demasiado lúcidas pero lograban controlarlo con medicamento, Tsunade-sama había dicho que era muy probable que Sasuke iniciara sus entrenamientos para convertirse en shinobi (dentro de la escuela) muy pronto y eso puso feliz a más de uno pues Sasuke tenía el potencial.

Itachi se encontraba en la mansión Uchiha, y no era para menos si su padre, Fugaku, era el líder del clan. Estaba platicando con Sasuke mientras él hacía el desayuno.

-Entonces, ¿vendrá Sakura-chan a ayudarte a re decorar tu habitación?

-Eso dijo, pero creo que hay mucho trabajo en el hospital. A veces siento que necesito más de ella que de lo que en verdad es.

Itachi sonrío y le sirvió un plato con huevos revueltos a su hermano pequeño mientras él hacía lo mismo y se sentaba junto a él.

-Me alegra que te hayan sacado de ahí, muchas veces hablé con Tsunade-sama para que lo hiciera pero decía que era hasta que mejoraras.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y siguió desayunando.

Los pocos recuerdos lúcidos que tenía era de algunas enfermeras o doctores, o al menos eso le había explicado Sakura, que lo alimentaban, revisaban y siempre lo sacaban a un pequeño prado que estaba a pocos pasos de la habitación, la vida ahí no era mala, lo malo era él y sus fantasías que poco a poco habían ido disminuyendo por eso mismo sólo recordaba las últimas semanas encerrado en aquella habitación y por lo mismo habían decidido que era tiempo que saliera y conociera la verdad.

Los hermanos terminaron de desayunar e Itachi comenzaba a recoger la mesa.

-Vamos Itachi, no estoy manco. Puedo hacerlo yo, además tienes que ir con la Hokage.

Itachi sonrío.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta tratarte como si estuvieras manco. –Itachi golpeó la frente de Sasuke con las dos yemas de sus dedos y Sasuke abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-Lo siento, Sasuke… me olvidé que ese recuerdo forma parte de tus fantasías.

El peli azul no contestó.

-¿Sasuke?... –Itachi le hablaba un poco preocupado.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien…

Itachi lo miró con cara de preocupación, a veces se le olvidaba que había estado separado de su hermano por muchos años por culpa de esa maldita enfermedad que tenía en la cabeza. Tocaron la puerta de la mansión y gritó un "Adelante".

Era Sakura quien entró a la casa con una sonrisa y unas bolsas en la mano, le gustaba ir a visitar a Sasuke y aprovechaba para revisarlo, ella era la única que sabía exactamente como tratarlo cuando tenía "uno de esos episodios" de fantasías.

-Sakura-chan, hice algo que no debía haber hecho.

La peli rosa frunció el ceño y miró a Sasuke quien tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

-Sasuke, ya estoy aquí. Itachi no lo hizo con el afán de molestarte y…

Sasuke miró a Sakura y sonrío de medio lado, lo que le hizo Itachi había despertado demasiadas emociones, emociones que había sentido cuando tuvo la fantasía de ver morir a su hermano mayor.

-Estoy bien, tengo que acostumbrarme a eso… a veces Itachi no me la pone fácil. Pero creo que necesito que me inyectes de nuevo.

Sakura comprendió y sacó de su bolsa una jeringa que contenía la medicina de Sasuke, esa inyección se la aplicaban cuando tenía uno de esos episodios y era para calmarlo y mantenerlo en la realidad.

-Lo siento Sasuke.

-Estoy bien Itachi, no te preocupes.

Sakura palmeó el hombro de Sasuke y se despidieron de Itachi quien salía con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que yo llegara? –Habló Sakura para romper el silencio que se generó cuando el mayor de los hermanos se retiró.

-Itachi iba a lavar los trastes, pero lo puedo hacer yo.

Sakura sonrío y miró como Sasuke los lavaba, no era normal que el peli azul hiciera quehaceres en su casa ya que Itachi no lo dejaba por miedo a que recordara algo, pero ahora Itachi le había hecho recordar algo demasiado traumático para Sasuke, aunque en realidad no hubiera pasado.

Terminó de lavar los trastes y subieron a la habitación de Sasuke en la mansión, ahí sacudieron, tiraron y acomodaron un poco el desorden que había. El peli azul no quería limpiar o acomodar su cuarto hasta que alguien lo estuviera supervisando, no quería tener uno de esos episodios estando solo porque no sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer, el estaba consciente de que estaba loco y que esa locura no se iba a ir de un día para otro.

La peli rosa soltaba carcajadas cuando veía algún muñeco de peluche de Sasuke o algún dibujo de cuando era niño, Sasuke por su parte se sonrojaba y contaba alguna anécdota que ella no supiera sobre su niñez.

-Sasuke, platícame de una de tus fantasías donde sea yo la protagonista.

-¿La protagonista? –El peli azul soltó una carcajada y dejó de limpiar su escritorio.

-Sí, es decir, siempre hablabas de las peleas con Naruto, las pláticas con Kakashi, el horror que tuviste que pasar con Orochimaru-sama que en realidad eso si lo creo, me da un poco de miedo –Sonrío – Pero yo nunca aparezco.

Sasuke suspiró y se sentó junto a la peli rosa en el suelo, ella acomodaba en una caja los dibujos y cosas de cuando el peli azul era niño.

-Pues hay muchas, pero la que más me ha impactado por así decirlo, es cuando me declaraste tu amor.

-Es cierto, estaba enamorada de ti –Su voz sonaba divertida.

-Lo sigues estando, nadie se resiste a mis encantos

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y cuando por fin se lograron calmar Sasuke continuó hablando.

-Pero no fue esa vez que todos saben, me refiero a que no fue el día en el que según yo huí de la aldea.

-¿Ah no?

-No, fue cuando hicimos el examen para convertirnos en chūnin.

-Esa historia no la sé, creo que me interesaría saberla.

Sasuke sonrío de medio lado y sostuvo su peso en su mano derecho mientras estiraba las piernas, Sakura se acomodo frente a él recargando su peso en la pared y lo miró a los ojos divertida.

-Bueno, según mi fantasía –hizo énfasis en la última palabra – Yo había sido mordido por Orochimaru justo en el lugar dónde me aplicaban el sello para calmarme en el cuarto de locos.

-Debes de dejar de llamarlo así.

-Lo sé pero Naruto me pegó el nombre. –El peli azul soltó una carcajada.

-Continúa.

-Acababa de ser mordido y estaba desmayado al igual que Naruto. Tú estabas cuidándonos debajo del tronco de un árbol y llegaron unos shinobis de la aldea del sonido para llevarme con ellos.  
Peleaste con uno y Lee llegaba para salvarte la vida –La miró a los ojos –Lee estaba enamorado de ti.

-¡Vaya, era toda una rompe corazones en tu cabeza!, primero Naruto y luego Lee.

-Sí pero no eran los únicos… bueno, yo despertaba y veía como estabas golpeada y tu cabello estaba demasiado corto, así como lo traes ahora. Me levanté y salí del tronco del árbol, caminé hacia ellos y te dije "Sakura, ¿quién te hizo eso?", tú te me quedaste viendo con los ojos llorosos y dijiste mi nombre te volví a preguntar quién lo había hecho, en verdad me dio demasiada impotencia en no poder haber estado despierto para salvarte o protegerte. –Suspiró- Uno de los del sonido dijo "Fui yo", me le acerqué lentamente reconociendo el nuevo poder que sentía dentro de mí y tomé sus brazos diciéndole "Esto te va a enseñar a no golpear de nuevo a alguien indefenso"… o dije algo por el estilo…eso no importa

Sasuke se sonrojó al instante y Sakura lo veía con ternura.

-¿Y después que pasó? –Cuestionó la peli rosa.

-Después le rompí los brazos y tu corriste hacía mí, me abrazaste por detrás y yo tenía el sello maldito activado en mi cuerpo, dijiste que parara y de inmediato sentí como el sello retrocedía y llegaba a su lugar. No sé que me pasó, es decir, en mi cabeza, te vi indefensa y llorando detrás de mí, abrazándome con demasiadas fuerzas para que me detuviera y sin más lo hice.

Sakura tardó unos segundos en hablar mientras salía del asombro.

-¡Wow Sasuke!, nunca pensé que me quisieras como algo más… es decir en tu cabeza. Fue una historia muy… ¿linda?, algo tétrica pero creo si fue linda.

Sasuke sonrío y se levantó dirigiéndose a su closet.

-Entonces, ¿estabas enamorado de mí?

El peli azul no contestó pero la pregunta fue demasiado obvia, Sakura no quiso seguir más en el tema y siguieron arreglando la habitación de la mansión Uchiha que le pertenecía a Sasuke.

Después de horas de silencio que eran interrumpidas por cosas sin importancia como "¿esto a dónde va?" o "eres demasiado negro, necesitas más ropa azul o blanca" Sasuke rompió el silencio y tensión que se había acumulado en la habitación.

-Sakura.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias…

-Es la segunda vez que te escucho agradecerme por algo que yo no hice.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mientras acomodaba su nueva ropa en el closet. Sakura sintió un chakra entrar en la mansión y supo que era Itachi que ya había llegado.

-Tengo que irme, Itachi por fin llegó y que bueno porque no aguantaba más reírme, la pase bien contigo Sasuke…

-Igualmente Sakura, esperar que se repita.

La peli rosa sonrío y tomó de la mano al peli azul en señal de despedida.

-…y Sasuke, la próxima vez que inventes algo que tenga que ver conmigo házmelo saber.

-No te preocupes Sakura, lo haré. Y ésta vez espero que no sólo sea alguna fantasía que crea mi cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Sakura puso una expresión de confusión en su cara.

-Que ahora espero que realmente suceda.

La peli rosa sonrío y besó su mejilla para después salir de la habitación.

-En verdad espero que suceda…

**FIN**


End file.
